It's About Time
by One Of The Crowd
Summary: A MannySean fic, in physics Opposite poles attract in love that statement could be true? this is the story of Manny Santos, cheerleader, hot babe and Sean Cameron, bad boy, ex student of degrassi, what happens when love knows now distance.


Hey! I'm back with a new story, this is going to be a Sean/Manny...yeah weird, but I like weird couples...I'm going to do my best so Sean dont go out of character, I promise, if you notice something OOC please tell me! so I don't do it next time.  
Hoping to get lots of reviews,just a WARNING:this chapter is after the last episode of Degrassi CTV has shown "Together Forever" I don't know if in the USA The-N has shown it, if not and if you don't like spoilers, DO NOT READ THIS FAN FICTION! . Oh yeah, I DO NOT WON DEGRASSI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, ALL OF THEM ARE PROPERTY OF "PLAYING WITH TIME".

Now that you read all of this...enjoy! (I hope...)

* * *

A Brunette girl was sitting in front of a computer, she was at this cyber-café just a few blocks from the house she laws living in now, her best friend house. You could see that the girl was really excited typing, she was excited and smiling...Oh Manny Santos…the dream of many guys, but her dream guy had just recently left to pursue his singing career, leaving her completely alone... 

--Flashback—

-Em, what am I gonna do? Craig left me, the love of my life…when we finally were together, he just…he had to pick the perfect moment to do something for his singing career!-said the girl tearing sitting in Emma's bed

-Manny, listen to yourself, you're being really selfish…Craig loves you, and everybody knows you two are gonna live together forever…you two are perfect for each other…

-Or maybe he goes to England and goes back with Ashley, or even worse, he comes back and falls for Ellie Nash!

-Now Manny, you're being a drama queen, you have to think in positive…he's going back with you, just have those words in your head…

-"Craig's going back with me" "we are going to live together forever"-said repeating Emma's words to comfort her-And what's so interesting in that computer that you've been sitting there for almost 4 hours, you don't spend that much time in front of a computer…

-Well, you know that Sean and I have been sending letters, well, he now has a new laptop that he bought with some savings that he had, and now instead of sending letters to each other we are IM-ing, it's so much easier, and we are catching up in lots of things…right now I've been telling him about your Drama Queen attitude.

-Really? Well, you know that I'm such an interesting topic, in my best moods, or in my worst…

-hahaha, so funny, look he answered me

* * *

"It's just typical, Manny always acts like that for Craig…sometimes she can be such a drama queen!"

* * *

-See? He agrees with me-the blond girl said

-Can I write something to him?

-Sure-the girl passed the keyboard to her best friend

* * *

"Hey I'm not a drama queen! My boyfriend is gone, I have the right to be like this, BTW this is Manny

* * *

-So you say those things about me when I'm not watching, don't you?-she said teasing her

-If you could only watch how you're acting right now, you could think the same as I am

-ha ha ha, you can be so funny sometimes- said Manny showing Emma her tongue, she did the same thing

-Hey, he said something

* * *

"You _are_a drama queen….and please use complete words when you are writing, I hate when people writes OMG, BTW, BF, BFF, what the hell is that!"

* * *

-Emma started to laugh- see? You have to quit writing like that, that annoys everyone- the blond girl said

-Whatever… Sean is a freak; I don't know who on earth he's your friend….

-He's really nice, if you could only talk to him the way I do, you will think different

-I don't think so… he and Ellie are meant for each other, the two of them are freaks.

-Manny! I can't believe it…I knew you didn't likes Sean, but I didn't knew you hated him

-I don't hate him, it's just that to me he…he is a stranger

All of the sudden, Manny took the keyboard away from Emma and started to write

* * *

"Whatever Sean, that's me, you take it or you leave it"

* * *

-So… Emma, the winter dance is in few days, did someone ask you to it?-Manny asked putting the keyboard in its place

-No, besides, I'm not going

-What? C'mon Emma Nelson, you have to go, we could go together

-But lots of guys have asked you

-So, the guy I wanted to go is not here. Emma, _please_….let's go together

-Okay- look! – The girl said when a message appeared in her computer

* * *

"I can accept that Santos. Em, you know that I've got a new job, well, hey have sent me to do an errand near Degrassi, I was wondering if you, me and Ellie could hung out just a couple of hours"

* * *

-Oh my god Emma! He is asking you out... on a date – Manny said as she was trying to sit in the same chair as Emma just to read what Sean had wrote

-Manny, we're going with Ellie, it says right there, "you, me and Ellie"

-Yep, but he puts Ellie at the end...

* * *

"Sure, why not? When are you coming?" – Emma wrote without listening Manny

* * *

"Friday, we could meet at 8:00 pm?"- Sean wrote

* * *

-Emma, the dance is on Friday, you can't do that to me…-Manny said when she read what Sean wrote

-But Manny…he's going to be in town for ONE day

-Emma…-said disappointed- I know! You could take him to the dance, in that way he could also see all his friends

-I'll ask him, but I can't promise a thing

-Just ask him

* * *

"Sean, on Friday it's the winter dance, maybe you could go there and meet us there, so that you could see not only me and Ellie, you could also see all your friends at degrassi"

* * *

"Emma, you know I don't do dances"

* * *

"Please, you don't want to see Ellie? you can be her date…"

* * *

"Okay Emma, you got me, look I gotta go, see you on Friday"

* * *

-Are you happy?- Emma asked

-Absolutely

Next Chapter, the dance...and Manny and Sean's first encunter  
Send me a review!  
---Sonia---


End file.
